virtualfamilykingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
4th of July Fireworks
Controls *Arrow Keys to change fireworks *Mouse to set off fireworks How to play *The Fireworks game was the second game released. It is fairly simple to play. There are 5 levels, and in each level there are 3 rounds so all together there are 15 rounds. The first level, you start with 2 different kinds of fireworks. The Second and Third levels introduce 2 more, and the Fourth and Fifth levels introduce 1 more. To get points, you have to use the arrow keys to change the firework type, and click the corresponding firework in the sky. If you click a firework in the sky, with the wrong firework selected, you will get no points. *The later you wait to set off a firework in the sky, the more points you will get. when a firework turns into a star in the sky, that is when you will get the most points. Tips *Don't stay in the fireworks lobby for too long without clicking the Play button as you won't be able to join a game after so long without re-entering the fireworks lobby. VFK's Fourth of July Fireworks Instructions ''History It's 1776, July Fourth and the Declaration of Independence has just been adopted. America is covered with the verdure of the natural forests of her birth. In her times this new country has seen great naval evolutions. Fleets of powerful ships are sailing the waters which a century before were as deserted as ocean waters can be. It is only a short time before the whole of the coast will become the home of American society carving its presence into the great wilderness. By the end of our journey, we will see America defending her freedoms against invaders the second time in the war of 1812. From there, Americans cleared the way for the progression of civilization to reach across the wild expanse of the country and build its influence in the world. Music A game about fireworks wouldn't be complete without patriotic music and what better then Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture? Tchaikovsky originally wrote this piece of music in 1881 to commemorate Russia's victory over Napoleon's French army. He had the innovative idea to include real cannon fire and zvons (bells) in his overture at the climax, which gives this music its amazing sound! Today the 1812 overture is a song symbolic of freedom and is frequently played at 4th of July celebrations, like VFK's 4th of July Firework Game! So turn up your sound and get ready for the beautiful music of Tchaikovsky as you light the night sky with fireworks! Instructions The goal of our VFK 4th of July Firework game is to fill the night sky with sparkling fireworks, have a lot of fun, and earn a few credits too! Hitting fireworks as they turn into stars will earn the most points, remember exploding lower fireworks or fireworks before they become stars will still give you points, the higher the firework is in the sky before you explode it the higher the points! Match the firework curser to the firework in the sky and click to explode. Exploding fireworks using the wrong color firework curser will not count as points but will still explode the firework. There are 4 levels, each with 3 rounds. Keep track of your score as well as your opponents between levels with complete score results between each level. ''